


This Is Perfect Payback:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Apologies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Date/Dates, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e20 Ma Ke Kahakai (Shore), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s01e20 Ma Ke Kahakai (Shore), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Showers, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve repays his debt to Danny for saving his life, Was it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 4





	This Is Perfect Payback:

*Summary: Steve repays his debt to Danny for saving his life, Was it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad to be free of his cast, He was thinking of the consequences of his actions, & how bad he scared his lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams. The Former Seal **_really_** felt guilty about that. Steve thought that a romantic dinner at his place was the perfect remedy, & do over. The **_Five-O Commander_** went straight to his planning, cause he wants to be perfect.

The Hunky Brunette was hitting his favorite spots for the best ingredients, that he could find. He spent a lot a of time in the kitchen, & he was going through everything step by step. Steve thought it was the perfect payback, cause he kind of forced the blond into coming with him. So, He decided to make him his favorite things, as part of his way to make it up to him. He was excited to see his lover’s reaction will be, & to see him happy.

Steve showered & changed into his most dressy outfit, & he double checked on the details. “It’s perfect”, He thought to himself, as he was setting up the table. The Hunky Brunette was very excited of being with the shorter man, & sharing the evening with him. The Former Seal heard the familiar purr of the camaro’s engine, & he smiled in response.

“Babe, What’s all of this ?”, He asked in awe of the romantic setting in front of him. “I felt bad that I kind of ruined our date, & forced you doing something that you didn’t want to do”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said sheepishly. “Really, I am over it, Steve, You made up for it, By buying everyone drinks, I am just glad that you are okay”. Steve just kissed him for being wonderful, like he was. The Blond added this, as a response.

“I am really touched that you did this, This is the perfect payback”, & they went to the table, where their evening officially started. “To us, & whatever the future holds for us”, Danny said, as he made a toast, as he held up his beer bottle. The Former Seal said with a smile, “To us”, & they clinked their bottles together. Despite a bad start to celebrate their love, The Couple had a wonderful evening, & spent the rest if the evening stealing kisses from the other.

The End.


End file.
